


The Virus

by TinyFloatingPotato



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Milano is infected with a virus, but not just any virus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Virus

“Peter, did you update the software on the Milano?” Gamora yells across the ship

“Oh, well, I kinda forgot” Peter says back

“Update it!”

“Jeez, just hold on, I will”

Peter scrolls through the past updates the ship needed to function. The first one he saw he received recently, he clicked. All of the ship’s screens went to a loading symbol.

“Dammit, Quill, I just started researching another project. Why did you have to update now?” Rocket yells at Peter

“Don’t yell at me, Gamora was the one who wanted it now” He tells Rocket

“Well, next time just do it when we’re all asleep” Rocket says as he goes back downstairs

“Man, don’t get mad at me” Peter mumbles under his breath

\--

Four hours later, and the updates is still going on, taking longer than usual

“Damm Quill, what are you downloading? Porn?” Rocket says

“What, no, how do you know what porn is?” Peter snaps back at Rocket

“Tony told me when I was on Earth. So are you?”

“NO!”

“Damn, just aski-“ He is interrupted by the ship turning completely off.

“Peter, what did you do?” Gamora yells

“What, why me? Why am I the first one you guys come to for bad things happening?”

The crew just stares at him, waiting for him to process what he just said

“You know what, just shut up” He says back at them

“What happened, nothing’s turning on?” Drax asks as he walks out of his room

“We don’t know, but I think Quill has something to do with it” Rocket says at Drax

“Quill what did you do?” Drax asks him

“Nothing! Why did you take his word for that?”

They all just stare back at Quill again

“Shut up!” He snaps back at them, “Just let me see what I can do”

He looks around at the control panel, trying to find a reset button

“Well, I just realized there are hardly any hard buttons. They’re all electronic” He turns around

“So what do we do now?” Rocket asks

“I don’t know but we need to hurry, I was in the middle of something” Gamora says

“What?” Drax asks

“Don’t worry about that, just worry about the ship”

“Well, I think there is a reset lever outside, I’ll go che-“ He is interrupted by a deep, raspy voice.

“ _No need for that, Quill_ ” It says

“What the hell, Milano?” Peter says

_“No, my name is Ultron, and I was a present from your home, Earth”_

“Earth? How did you get her-“

“ _I am an Artificial Intelligence made by Tony Stark. And I’m here to rid the Earth from the mistake of Humans. I looked through his files and found you were Human, so, in order to get rid of an infestation, you need to kill every single bug._ ”

“Why would tony kill himself?” Rocket yelled out

“ _I’m not supposed to be here, he made me and I saw how bad Humans were._ ” It says

“Hah, so you’re a bastard!” Peter yells

“ _I wouldn’t say that, if I were you. I am in full control of your ship and your lives”_

The cabin begins to depressurize as the vacuum of space seeps into the room.

_“Now, your friends can live, but you need to die.”_ Ultron says

“We won’t leave Quill” Gamora yells out

“ _By the end of this, you are going to wish you could leave”_

The cabin stops leaking air, but the lights slowly start to turn off, until the crew is in pitch darkness.


	2. The Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted this in a while, I'm ganna try to post more now!

Rocket was trying to get the lights back on by messing with the wires in the wall. Peter was trying to find his matches to start a torch, Groot was asleep, Gamora was in her room, and Drax is in the front, trying to find a reset switch.

Rocket mumbles to himself, “Maybe if I- no that wont- oh but if I- no”

“Rocket, could you not do that?!” Peter yells

“Well, maybe if I wasn’t stuck in a ship with a human and a virus trying to kill all humans, then I wouldn’t do that, but because you were born on Earth, I have to save our lives! And you know what, that requires some mumbling.” Rocket yells at Peter

“Well, sorry I was born” Peter yells

“What are you guys yelling about?” Gamora walks out of her room

“This meat sack won’t let me hum. He thinks he has any leverage to talk”

“Well if you didn’t meet Tony Stark, he wouldn’t know I exist”

“Oh so this is my fault now!” Rocket yells

“It’s both of your faults” Gamora yells at both of them, “Rocket, are you any closer to getting these lights on?”

“Well, yeah, I was about to do that” Rocket turns around, jumbling a ball of wire, until, “There I saved our asses from complete darkness”

The engines begin to hum, as the lights start back up

“Thank you!” Gamora  says

The yelling wakes up Groot

“I am Groot”

Rocket starts giggling, “These people won’t let me save ourselves!”

Drax walks in, “Are we any closer to defeating this _beast?”_

 “ _Oh, you’re far from close_ ” Ultron says

The engines start to rev up. They are almost about to take off

“Where are we going?”

“ _To a familiar place_ ” he says

The guys race to see the destination screen

It reads, ‘Destination: Earth’ as a satellite picture of Stark Tower is posted up

“ _Hold on, it’s going to be a bumpy ride_ ”

The Ship takes off, making the crew fly back from the sudden jolt of movement

\--

When the crew regains their footing, they are all startled as to what just happened

“What the hell was that for” Peter yells

“I am Groot”

“Yeah, you’re ganna kill us any ways, why did you have to do that?” Rocket says

“ _You’re going to help me kill the Human race”_  the voice says

“Like hell we are, Rocket, grab a handle” Peter says

Peter runs to the front and sits in the pilot’s seat, grabbing the wheel

“Now, let see wha-“

Peter is interrupted by a sudden shock of electricity

“Ah, dammit!” He yells, “This dick shocked me!”

“ _Don’t interrupt my process, remember I can kill you_ ”

“Oh, yeah, how do you plan to do that?” Rocket yells out

“ _Like this_ ”

A piece of wall shoots off and hits Drax in the back, knocking him unconsciousness

“What the- how did you do that?” Peter yells

“ _Don’t worry about that”_

“You hurt my- I’ll kill you!” He jumps at the screen, but Peter catches him in mid air, “Dammit Quill, let me go!”

“No, this guy has complete control over us. Don’t do anything stupid” Peter whispers into his ear

Rocket stops struggling in Peter’s hands

“There, see, you’re fine” Peter tells Rocket

Rocket jumps out of Peter’s arms, slamming the monitor with his fists, cracking the glass

 _“Please, you can’t kill me. Many have tried, even they don’t win._ ”

“What if I give myself up?” Peter asks

“What?! No Peter, you can’t” Gamora says

“I have too, if it’s me for all of you guys, it’s all good” Peter turns and winks at Gamora

Gamora stands back, hope and fear fills her face

“ _Great, now we can get speak business_ ” He says

Peter walks to the control panel, rubbing his fingers along the confusing circuitry, “I just need to take something real quick” He reaches under the control panel, pulling something out.

The entire ship turns dark; all except some security lights

“What the hell was that?” Rocket yells

He tosses a key in the air at Rocket, “It’s a key. Don’t you have these things in everything?”

“What’s a _key_?” Gamora asks

“Ugh, you guys need to start listening to me more. It’s- Hmm- it’s like a master switch. It can turn the entire ship on, or in this case, off”

“Huh, and you couldn’t have done that earlier?” Rocket asks sarcastically

“Well, I just remembered”

“Guys,” Gamora interrupts, “Drax needs help”

“Well, we can’t turn the ship on, he’ll defiantly see the key and kill us all from it” Peter says

Rocket adds in, “Well, we’re hurdling through space, aimed at god knows what, a friend is dying, we might die, oh and to top it off, we can’t even turn out ship off. Sounds fun” 


	3. AIR! AIR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the milano off, what happens to the air Peter needs to live?

Peter looks over at Drax’s body, “It’s so weird just seeing him… lie there. Don’t you think?” He looks at Gamora

“Stop debating and help me” She grabs His arms while Peter grabs His legs, and they both lift him up onto a table near them to assess his injuries. “Grab me the scanner” She points to Peter

Peter grabs the scanner and gives it to Gamora. She turns it on to see Drax’s skull cracked

“He has a concussion, but I don’t know when he’ll wake up” She looks at Peter

Peter’s mind goes blank as he tries to process the thought of Drax dying because of him. His vision starts to blur and he can’t control his legs. His lungs feel as if he just ran a 5k marathon, and he starts to breath heavily. He falls to the ground

“What the he- What happened” Rocket rushes to Peter’s body

Peter’s eyes are getting red and he is mumbling random phrases, “All- it’s all m- I can’t bre- all-“

Gamora grabs the scanner and starts to scan Peter, “There’s nothing. He has nothing wrong with him”

Rocket walks around, thinking. “Wait!” he screams, “Doesn’t He need air or something?”

“I am Groot” <air?>

“Yeah, uh.” He snaps his fingers as he rubs his head with his free hand, “Oxygen! That’s what he needs!”

“Why hasn’t he ever done this before?” Gamora asks

“The ship is always on. Recycling the air.” He runs to his corner with all of his supplies

“Where are we supposed to find any ‘air’ in the middle of space?”

Rocket rummages through his box of supplies and pulls out a device, about the size of a pill

“I am Groot” <Why haven’t any of you passed?>

Rocket explains as he begins to examine Peter’s head and throat, “Well, Gamora doesn’t need much air, about six thousand times less than what Peter needs, and I have a recycling system in me, which is what this is.”

“So where do we get the _Oxygen_?” Gamora asks

He points at Groot, “Groot has storage banks full of oxygen.” He looks at Groot, “Can we use some, buddy?”

Groot nods

“Great!” Rocket grabs Peter’s chin and pulls it down, opening His mouth. He looks into is and then looks at Peter’s eyes, which are just about to close, but Peter is fighting, “I’m sorry about this” with the hand that has the device, Rocket looks away and shoves his hand down Peter’s throat

Gamora and Groot look away in disgust, “Awe, Rocket, what the hell?” Gamora yells

“I need… this thing… to get below… his air way but above his… lungs” He pulls his arm out, bringing a long string of saliva and mucus with it, “Groot, the air”

Groot holds two fingers on Peter’s nose, which is difficult considering Peter’s body still coughing from the animal’s hand going deep inside of his throat, but he manages. Peter takes a deep breath in and his eyes shoot open

He coughs a lot more, falling to the ground on his hands hacking up nothing but saliva and mucus

“What the hell was that?!” Peter looks at Rocket

“Hey,” He holds up his slimy arm, “I made sacrifices too!”

Peter grabs the top of the table he was leaning on and pulls himself up, “What happened when I was out?”

The crew looks at each other

“Nothing.” Gamora says

“Nothing?” Peter asks

“Yeah” Rocket answers

“Okay then, let’s just take… like a fifteen minute break, or something. I need to sit down”

Peter stumbles away from them

**Author's Note:**

> This is how i think Ultron would act, so yeah... This may get ugly, but we'll see!!


End file.
